Genre World
by Unname Author
Summary: Kumpulan drabble kurang dari 150 kata dengan prompt semua genre yang ada. Satu chapter berisi banyak pairing yang berbeda-beda. Reader boleh request baik Straight ataupun Yaoi. Yang ga suka boleh dilewatin chapternya . Chapter 1 : D18 / Chapter 2 : 8059 / ada yang mau request?
1. DinoHiba (D18)

All : Halo! ^^

Almighty : Disini Mighty-kun berbicara bersama dengan A-kun dan juga Cio-sensei C:

A : Ini adalah ffic colab kami bertiga dengan project yang didapatkan setelah melihat salah satu ffic yang bisa dilihat dibagian disclaimed ^^

Cio : walaupun kami author penuh utang, kami harap kalian bisa membaca dan menikmatinya sambil menunggu ffic-ffic kami.

Almighty : itupun kalau ada yang membaca...

#ORZ

...

Cio : pokoknya, ini proyek tentang buat kumpulan drabble dengan prompt semua genre yang kami tahu ^^ dan setiap chapter memiliki prompt yang sama dengan pairing yang berbeda ^^

A : Para reader boleh kok kalau mau request pairing Yaoi, atau straight tapi kami ga terima request pairing Yuri ya :D

All : Dan untuk chapter pertama, tentu pairing kegemaran kami bertiga! ^^

* * *

**Genre World**

* * *

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Judul udah tau kan? Semua genre juga masuk.

**Pairing : **Semau gue dong! #plak D18? Bisa. PrimoCavaAlau? Bisa. Tapi saya ga begitu bisa (dan suka) sama 1827 karena Tuna itu lebih cocok disajikan dengan nanas daripada burung #apa? 8059 atau U02? GioDae atau 6927? Atau yang lainnya? Bisa-bisa! **Intinya terserah sama reader deh mau request apaan sampai ke crack pun tak masalah.**

**Warning : **OOC! Humor Gagal, bahasa yang oh tidak sangat baku sekali.

.

**Story © Kolaborasi Perkumpulan Author Gaje (Ciocarlie dan D18DinoHibaD18 also Almighty X)**

KHR © Amano Akira

Based Story Line XXX-Flavors by antichthon at Hetalia Fandom

* * *

Chap 1. Dino x Kyouya (D18)

* * *

—**Adventure**

"Aku yakin kita akan bisa menemukan pondok untuk beristirahat! Bertahanlah Kyouya!"

Dino menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Kyouya untuk mendaki gunung hari itu dimana cuaca tampak buruk. Dan sekarang, mereka berada ditengah badai salju dan tidak ada seseorangpun berada disana.

.

—**Angst**

"Aku harus meneruskan kelompok Cavallone. Aku membutuhkan penerus, dan aku harus menikah Kyouya…"

Dan pemuda itu tampak hanya diam seribu bahasa. Keesokan harinya, hanya ada sebuah cincin yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah amplop putih di depan mansion Cavallone itu. Dan itu adalah hari terakhir dimana Dino melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya.

.

—**AU**

"Aku mengantarkan burung _skylark _ini untuk menemani kuda peliharaanmu Kyouya!"

Dan sang penjaga hutan itu hanya menatap pemburu hutan yang tersesat di depannya dengan tatapan datar namun menerima burung yang terkurung itu dalam diam seribu kata.

.

—**crack!fic**

"Kalau seperti ini, bukankah aku bisa berada di atas malam ini?"

Dan senyuman seduktif dari Hibari Kyouya berusia 26 tahun itu membuat Dino Cavallone 22 tahun tidak berkutik di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar akan mengutuk Lambo yang melemparkan Juunen Bazooka pada Kyouya beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Damn! _Bagaimanapun ia akan tetap menjadi seme, dan Kyouya akan menjadi ukenya!

**.**

—**Crime**

"Kau yang berada dibalik semua ini!"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak berada diantara lorong gelap yang ada di kota Sicilly. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat disertai bunyi pelatuk yang terkunci siap untuk menembaknya. Dan saat sinar bulan menerangi bagian depannya, yang ia lihat benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bermaksud membunuhku—Kyouya…?"

**.**

—**Crossover / Naruto (Road to Ninja)**

Mulutnya menganga lebar saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ia membuka mata pagi itu. Hibari Kyouya, yang tersenyum manis sambil duduk di atasnya dan menahan tubuhnya yang masih berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Kau sudah siap berkencan hari ini _honey_?"

**.**

—**Drama**

"Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, katakan padaku sekarang Kyouya!"

Ia tidak perduli dengan semua orang disekelilingnya, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada pemuda berambut raven yang ada di depannya yang menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Haneuma."

Dan kebohongan itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

.

—**Family**

Selalu ada sup hangat dan secangkir kopi yang selalu menyambutnya pada pagi hari yang dingin. Ditambah dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang tersenyum, dan anak-anaknya yang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi kaa-san!"

.

—**Fantasy**

"Kau harus meyakinkan diri kalau pangeran ini yang menyelamatkanmu. Ciumlah dia, dan racun yang dimakan olehnya untuk menggantikan nyawamu akan hilang dengan rasa cintamu."

Salah satu pangeran dari keluarga Hibari itu tidak pernah mengenal cinta. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal pria berambut pirang yang dengan bodohnya menggantikannya memakan apel beracun yang seharusnya membuatnya tertidur untuk selamanya. Namun entah kenapa, ketulusan hati dari pangeran berambut pirang itu entah kenapa membuatnya percaya akan cinta yang tidak ia ketahui.

Dan saat mata itu terbuka setelah ia memberikan ciuman itu—ia mengerti kalau saat itu juga ia akan mengenal arti cinta sebenarnya.

**.**

—**First Time**

Ia tidak keberatan untuk dikatakan masochist saat ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang Hibari Kyouya karena pukulan telak 'penuh cinta' dari Kyouya menggunakan tonfanya untuk kali pertama saat mereka bertemu.

**.**

—**fluff**

"Tadaima…"

Entah kenapa ia selalu menyuarakan itu, saat sebenarnya ia tahu di dalam rumah itu tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya. Orang tua yang selalu pergi, dan semua orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian karena sifat dinginnya.

Namun, saat sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, dan sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya ia tahu—

"Okaerinasai, Kyouya."

—kalau ia tidak akan sendirian selama pemuda berambut pirang itu mengisi kehidupannya.

**.**

—**Friendship**

Dino mengerti, kalau ia tidak mengenal dan bersahabat dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, hubungannya dengan Hibari tidak akan sampai pada tahap seperti ini. Dimana semua teman-temannya tampak datang pada sebuah pesta pengikatan janji suci antara dia dan juga yang lainnya.

Dan mereka tampak tersenyum senang menghampiri Dino dan juga Hibari sambil memberikan selamat pada mereka.

.

—**General**

Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya setelah misi, sudah tersedia air hangat dan juga pakaian ganti yang disediakan hanya untuknya.

.

—**Horror**

Malam itu ia merasakan bisikan 'selamat malam' dari seorang Dino Cavallone berikut sebuah sentuhan hangat yang terasa dingin malam itu.

Namun ia yakin, kalau orang itu sudah ia kubur dengan aman diruang bawah tanah rumahnya.

.

—**Humor**

"Eh ini untukku?"

Dino menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat Hibari memberikannya sebuah kertas sketsa padanya. Sebuah tugas sekolah untuk menggambar bebas, dan Dino sangat tersanjung saat mengetahui kalau Hibari menggambar dirinya.

"Itu gambar Dino-nii? Kukira lukisan monyet?" Perkataan polos dari Fuuta yang tiba-tiba lewat entah bagaimana mengakhiri hadiah pertama yang diberikan oleh Hibari pada Dino di dalam pembakaran sampah.

Dan nahasnya, nilai seni dari seorang Hibari Kyouya adalah NOL besar. Dan perkataan dari Fuuta adalah sebuah _kenyataan_.

.

—**Hurt/Comfort**

Ia yang selalu tersenyum itu memiliki satu hari dimana ia tidak bisa tersenyum.

Saat hari kematian orang tuanya, dan saat ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di gereja—berdoa pada orang tua dan semua orang yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Bersama dengan pemuda berambut raven itu, yang selalu bisa meminjamkan bahunya untuk menangis dalam diam.

.

—**Mystery**

"Kalau kau berkata malam itu tidak ada di rumah, lalu siapa yang membiarkan kandang Hibird terbuka?"

Hibari melihat kandang kecil yang terbuka dengan beberapa helai bulu kuning dan juga beberapa noda merah yang terlihat seperti darah yang mengering. Kalaupun Hibird diculik dan dibunuh, kemana tubuh itu tersembunyi?

Sementara semua ruangan terkunci dengan rapat.

.

—**Parody / Iklan (Konidin)**

Ditengah hujan itu Dino tampak membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia tidak perduli apakah ia akan jatuh sakit atau mati sekalipun. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan, Hibari Kyouya seolah berpaling darinya hanya karena satu hal.

"Kyouya! Pilih Hibird atau aku! Pilih Hibird atau aku!"

.

—**Romance**

"Aku mencintaimu Kyouya."

Dan Dino tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengerti kalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang selalu diberikan oleh Kyouya yang menjadi jawabnya.

.

—**Sci-Fi**

"Aku akan mengaktifkan program menuju ke bintang itu dan memasang peledak untuk menyelamatkan planet kita."

Satu keputusan dari Dino yang tidak akan pernah untuk ia setujui sampai kapanpun. Namun, saat pesawat antariksa itu tampak meninggalkan lintasan, ia tahu kalau ia sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya.

Dan ledakan bintang terdengar sangat jelas beberapa jam setelahnya.

.

—**Spiritual**

Requiem yang mengalun di dalam gereja itu yang menemaninya untuk berdoa di depan tubuh suci yang tertidur abadi didalam peti mati bertabur bunga di depannya.

Hari itu, dunia kehilangan seorang Dino Cavallone—dan hanya Hibari Kyouya yang terus memanjatkan doa hingga fajar menyingsing saat ia akan dipisahkan oleh dalamnya tanah.

.

—**Supernatural**

"Kukira akan menyenangkan untuk melihatmu lagi Kyouya," Dino tampak mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuh itu. Namun, tangannya tembus begitu saja pada tubuh tembus pandang yang ada di depannya.

"Tetapi menyadari kalau kau sudah meninggalkanku selamanya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu—ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kubayangkan."

.

—**Suspense**

Ia tahu memberikan cokelat berbentuk hati saat valentine sudah terlalu umum untuk dilakukan. Dan hari itu, Dino Cavallone memutuskan untuk memberikan HATI sesungguhnya pada kekasihnya sebagai tanda cinta untuk pemuda itu.

.

—**Tragedy**

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertengkar, dan beberapa menit yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menemui satu sama lainnya untuk meminta maaf. Namun, kecelakaan langsung merenggut semuanya dan hanya meninggalkan penyesalan.

.

—**Western**

"Kau yakin kalau pemuda semanismu berharga 50 juta Euro, hidup dan mati?"

Sang Sherif baru berambut pirang itu tampak menatap tidak percaya buronan paling dicari saat itu yang berdiri di depannya. Namun sebuah tembakan yang mengenai pistolnya yang tidak sempat ia tarik dan terjatuh cukup mengejutkannya.

"Mau mencoba?"

"Kalau aku berhasil menangkapmu," ia mengeluarkan cambuk dari pinggangnya, "lebih baik kau ikut denganku daripada aku harus menyerahkanmu."

* * *

**Complete? Or To be Continue?**


	2. YamaGoku (8059)

Cio : Makasih buat yang review ^^ request paling banyak saya yang bikin, karena A-kun dan Mighty-chan ga biasa bikin 8059 akhirnya me yang bikin ^^;

.

Oke, ini dia requestnya~ 8059! :D

PS : ada yang mau request lainnya bilang aja di review ^^

* * *

**Genre World**

* * *

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Judul udah tau kan? Semua genre juga masuk.

**Pairing : **Semau gue dong! #plak D18? Bisa. PrimoCavaAlau? Bisa. Tapi saya ga begitu bisa (dan suka) sama 1827 karena Tuna itu lebih cocok disajikan dengan nanas daripada burung #apa? 8059 atau U02? GioDae atau 6927? Atau yang lainnya? Bisa-bisa! **Intinya terserah sama reader deh mau request apaan sampai ke crack pun tak masalah.**

**Warning : **OOC! Humor Gagal, bahasa yang oh tidak sangat baku sekali.

.

**Story © Kolaborasi Perkumpulan Author Gaje (Ciocarlie dan D18DinoHibaD18 also Almighty X)**

KHR © Amano Akira

Based Story Line XXX-Flavors by antichthon at Hetalia Fandom

* * *

Chap 2. Takeshi x Hayato (8059)

* * *

_—**Adventure.**_

"Lihat, laba-laba itu sangat besar!"

Dengan tenang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu menunjuk pada laba-laba raksasa yang sedang membuat sangkar diantara pepohonan di depannya. Dan pemuda berambut perak bernama Gokudera Hayato tampak kesal dibuatnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan santai! Kita tersesat di tengah hutan dan ini semua karena kau!" Yamamoto memiringkan kepalanya tampak seolah berfikir sesuatu sebelum ia tersenyum kembali pada Gokudera.

"Tetapi bukankah kau yang ingin kemari karena ingin melihat UMA? Aku ingin menemanimu saja kok," dan Gokudera tampak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka tersesat di hutan belantara ini memang karena ia yang ingin melihat UMA yang katanya ada di hutan ini.

.

_—**Angst.**_

"Hayato—"

"Takeshi, aku—" tangan pemuda itu mengunci kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda lainnya. Ia yang tampak berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang oksigen yang menjadi penyambung nyawanya itu menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau aku pergi…" senyuman itu tampak sama meskipun saat ini ia sedang berjuang melawan maut, "bahagialah dengan Tsuna…"

.

_—**AU.**_

Yamamoto Takeshi selalu tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana cinta pertamanya terjadi. Saat ia yang merupakan pemain baseball professional melihat seorang pria berambut perak yang melepaskan kostum maskot tim baseball mereka yang konyol itu.

.

_—**crack!fic.**_

"Pergilah Takeshi…"

"Hayato, kau—" Yamamoto Takeshi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun saat ini nyawa sahabatnya—Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berdarah di tangannya ia pertaruhkan. Dan seorang yang ia cintai malah berdiri dan berada di pihak yang berlawanan dengannya, "kau menembaknya!"

"Aku bukan berada di pihak Vongola lagi… kalian adalah musuh kami—Millefiore."

**.**

_—**Crime**_

Ia tidak akan pernah menyangka apa yang terjadi saat ini. Saat ia berlari diantara lorong bangunan bertingkat yang terbengkalai, dan mencoba untuk membuat suara seminim mungkin agar keberadaannya tidak ketahuan.

'_Ia berada disini…'_

Pistol sudah berada di tangannya, ia harus membunuh pria itu sebelum pria itu yang membunuhnya. Dan saat langkah kaki satu-satunya yang terdengar selain langkahnya berada dalam jarak yang dekat, ia bersiap bergerak dan menembaknya.

Namun, saat sebuah pedang tiba-tiba berada di depan lehernya tanpa bisa ia sadari sebelumnya, ia tahu kalau ia sudah tamat.

"Bukankah menarik untuk bermain kucing-kucingan denganku Hayato?"

**.**

_—**Crossover / Persona 3**_

"Pistol ini bisa membuat kita memanggil makhluk itu—Evoker?"

Yamamoto melihat pistol perak yang ada di depannya yang tampak akan ia gunakan malam itu. Pukul 12 malam sudah tiba, dan mereka sudah siap dengan semua yang akan mereka lakukan. Saat monster berwarna abu-abu itu muncul, dengan segera Yamamoto mengambil pistol dan menembakkan kepalanya.

"Persona!"

BANG!

…

Dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit hingga ia tumbang.

"YAKYUU BAKKA! Itu pistol sungguhan bukan Evoker!"

**.**

_—**Drama**_

"Aku sama sekali tidak perduli selama apa aku harus menunggumu!"

Pemuda itu tampak menatap pemuda lainnya yang ada dibalik tembok yang memisahkan mereka. Semuanya sudah berakhir saat hari ini, pemuda berambut perak itu melihat semua penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Yamamoto Takeshi di depannya saat pemuda itu mencium sang Rain Guardian Varia.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau tahu—kalau yang kau lihat tidaklah benar! Aku hanya mencintaimu Hayato!"

.

_—**Family**_

Ia beranggapan kalau Bianchi adalah keluarga. Tsunayoshi adalah seorang 'keluarga' dan begitu juga dengan guardian lainnya. Namun, ada satu keluarga yang sangat istimewa baginya yang selalu tinggal sendirian selama belasan tahun itu.

"Ah Hayato, Okaeri!"

Pemuda berambut hitam, yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat setiap ia membuka pintu rumah mereka.

.

_—**Fantasy**_

Yamamoto Takeshi adalah seorang pangeran yang sedang mencari puterinya. Dan Gokudera Hayato adalah rakyat jelata yang bahkan bukan seorang wanita. Namun, saat ini sang pangeran tampak tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari sang pemuda di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

…

"Aku tidak percaya! Cobalah sepatu kaca ini sekali lagi Hayato!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku bukan puteri yang kau cari Yakyuu Bakka!" Hayato tampak menunjukkan dengan kesal kakinya yang bahkan tidak muat pada sepatu kaca yang dibawa oleh sang pangeran. Namun bagi sang pangeran, hanya Gokudera Hayato yang akan menjadi pengantinnya.

**.**

_—**First Time**_

Yamamoto Takeshi adalah seorang pemuda yang cuek dan juga selalu baik pada semua orang. Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang berbeda daripada yang lainnya. Namun, saat ia melihat murid baru pindahan dari Italia itu, entah kenapa Yamamoto selalu mencoba untuk berada di dekatnya.

**.**

_—**fluff**_

"Kau lama Yakyuu Bakka!"

Gokudera Hayato tampak menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kesal pemuda yang berlari kearahnya. Pemuda itu yang memintanya untuk bertemu, namun pemuda itu yang membuatnya menunggu selama 30 menit.

"Maa-maa, aku sedang bingung untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun untukmu!"

"A—aku bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunku sendiri," memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, kaget karena pemuda itu mengetahui ulang tahun darinya yang bahkan tidak pernah ia beritahukan pada siapapun, "memang kau ingin memberikanku apa?"

…

Dan sebuah pelukan hangat didapatkan oleh Hayato saat ia selesai mengatakan hal itu.

"Pelukan hangat dariku~!"

**.**

_—**Friendship**_

"Aku benar-benar sedang sakit…"

Tsuna tampak hanya menghela nafas saat melihat sang tangan kanan di depannya sekali lagi melakukan curhat dengannya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam sebulan ini.

"Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama dengan Yakyuu Bakka!"

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Tsuna merasa kasihan pada Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang selalu saja tidak sadar akan perasaan masing-masing. Namun, ia selalu mau dan bisa untuk menjadi teman curhat yang baik.

.

_—**General**_

Sebotol susu, sebuah telur dadar dan juga roti dengan mentega. Baginya yang biasa hidup di Jepang dan sarapan dengan nasi, sarapan pertamanya di Italia tidak akan menjadi masalah asalkan yang membuatkan adalah seorang Gokudera Hayato yang saat ini sedang memakai celemek putih di depannya.

.

_—**Horror**_

"Jadi, saat ia membuka penyamarannya, hanya ada kepalanya yang melayang ya?"

Semuanya meneguk ludah saat mereka melakukan uji nyali dengan menceritakan cerita horror. Dan pembicara adalah Yamamoto Takeshi yang tidak pernah mereka sangka sangat menyukai acara seperti ini. Dengan senyuman yang tampak tidak berbeda daripada biasanya, ia hanya mengangguk.

Semuanya meneguk ludah sekali lagi.

"Dan kalian tahu apa bagian terseram dari cerita itu?"

Semuanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

…

"Dia ada di belakang kalian tuh."

.

_—**Humor**_

_'Oh berhentilah untuk memenjarakanku didalam hatimu.'_

_'Bebaskan aku dalam penjara cintamu.'_

Dan Gokudera tampak menoleh setelah selesai membaca puisi cinta yang dibuat oleh seorang Yamamoto Takeshi untuknya. Dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu reaksi mereka.

"Bagaimana puisi yang kubuat?"

"Eh? Ini puisi? Kukira lagu dangdut."

.

_—**Hurt/Comfort**_

"Apakah kau Gokudera Hayato—menerimanya menjadi istri sahmu baik dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak menoleh saat berada di depan altar pernikahan itu. Menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak terengah-engah datang ditengah acara pernikahannya dengan gadis pilihan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang lain selain aku!"

.

_—**Mystery**_

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana kau melakukannya…"

Yamamoto Takeshi menatap Gokudera Hayato dengan tatapan serius membuat yang bersangkutan tampak risih. Sudah berapa menit mereka dalam keadaan seperti sedang melakukan interogasi polisi dan penjahat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan…"

"Ini adalah misteri terbesar Hayato!"

…

"Bagaimana sebenarnya caramu mencuri hatiku?!"

.

_—**Parody / Sinetron**_

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan didapatkan oleh seorang Gokudera Hayato saat mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda lain bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"PAPA TIDAK AKAN MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN! ANAK PAPA TIDAK ADA YANG HOMO!"

"TETAPI AKU CINTA DIA PAPA!"

.

_—**Romance**_

Semua orang menganggap Hayato dan Takeshi adalah pasangan yang tidak cocok. Satunya emosional dan satunya easygoing. Mereka selalu bertengkar akan hal yang sepele dan selalu saja diakhiri dengan ledakan dan juga umpatan dari pemuda berambut perak.

Namun, saat sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir pemuda berambut perak itu dan sukses membungkamnya, mereka tahu kalau keduanya adalah pasangan yang cocok.

.

_—**Sci-Fi**_

"Ini adalah foto seseorang yang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal."

Professor muda berambut perak itu tampak menunjukkan sebuah foto pemuda berambut hitam pada android di sampingnya. Pemuda yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkulkan bahunya pada dirinya yang saat itu masih SMP.

"Apakah dia yang membuatmu menciptakanku master?"

Android berambut hitam itu tampak berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Sang professor tampak hanya diam dan menatapnya nanar. Ia memang membuat android yang menyerupai pemuda itu—saat ia menyadari perasaan yang tidak pernah bisa ia sadari saat pemuda itu masih ada.

Dan sekarang semuanya terlambat. Semirip apapun android itu, tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok itu sampai kapanpun.

.

_—**Spiritual**_

Gokudera Hayato tidak pernah mempercayai adanya tuhan. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya ke Gereja hanya untuk berdoa saja. Namun, saat pemuda berambut hitam itu berada dalam misi yang berbahaya, tidak akan susah untuk menemukan pemuda itu.

Ia akan selalu berdoa di gereja untuk keselamatan Yamamoto Takeshi.

.

_—**Supernatural**_

Semua orang menyangka kalau kematian akan benar-benar datang pada seorang Yamamoto Takeshi yang menghalangi jalan peluru saat melindungi Gokudera Hayato. Namun, tentu semuanya berubah saat mereka melihat sendiri kalau peluru itu tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa centi sebelum mengenai keduanya.

.

_—**Suspense**_

Ia tidak akan bisa menyangka kalau seorang Yamamoto Takeshi yang berada dibalik pembunuhan ini. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengetahuinya saat pria itu membelah dadanya dan mengeluarkan jantungnya sembari berbisik padanya.

"Aku mendapatkan hatimu, Hayato…"

.

_—**Tragedy**_

_"Aku mencintaimu Hayato!"_

Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia muak untuk mendengarkan itu dari seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Namun saat ini, ketika ia mendengarkan suara itu yang berasal dari rekaman 1 tahun yang lalu, ia tidak bisa tidak merasa rindu akan suara itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Takeshi…"

Semua terlambat sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

.

_—**Western**_

Sang sheriff berambut perak tampak benar-benar putus asa saat melihat sang penjahat yang berhasil memojokkannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan sama sekali tidak terluka saat tubuhnya penuh dengan luka karena pukulan dan juga beberapa luka lainnya.

"Heh, aku tidak akan menyerah dengan pencuri ulung sepertimu Yamamoto Takeshi. Kau sudah banyak mencuri uang dari orang-orang yang tidak bersalah…"

"Aku hanya membalaskan dendam padamu kok yang terlebih dahulu mencuri sesuatu dariku," jawab pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, sementara pemuda berambut perak itu tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "kau sudah mencuri hatiku sejak dulu."

* * *

**To Be Continue | Another Request?**


End file.
